The Switch
by Lelouch the Black Knight
Summary: My other summery sucked. Well anyway Sesshomaru and Inuyasha experience a little insident. What will happen to them and how will they deal with being each other?
1. Freaky Friday

This is technically my 2nd fanfiction. But I'm sorry my last one was a mistake so please read this one.

It was a typical day and the Inuyasha gang was taking a lunch break. Kagome said "Ahh it's so nice not to have to worry about school." Inuyasha said "What you finally came to your senses and quit that place of your's." Kagome said "Inuyasha! You can be sooo rude.And for your information it's Friday so no school for two days." "Well sorrry." After a while they heard a noise that sounded like a battle. So they rushed to see what was up. It was Sesshomaru and Naraku they were fighting. Kagome said " We gotta do something." Inuyasha said " What! Well who do we attack I mean we hate them both. So maybe if we are lucky they'll kill each other off." Miroku said "Inuyasha we all hate Naraku more so why don't we kill him first." They all charged into battle Naraku turned and looked. He was about to attack when a strange green light flashed. When it cleared Sesshomaru and Naraku were gone. "Is everyone okay?" Kagome asked.** Later**. As they were walking Inuyasha was lagging behind. Ever since the battle he had been feeling sick. Far away Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken were walking as well. Sesshomaru was walking slower than usual. He too was felling sick. "Sesshomaru are you okay? You don't look so good." Rin asked."I'm fine." Sesshomaru quietly said. Then it was nightime. Inuyasha was exuasted which was strange because he could usually go without sleep. Sesshomaru for the first time felt tired which was weird because he didn't need sleep also he couldn't. He had tried to sleep before but failed. And now he was exausted. Inuyasha was spending the night at Kagome's house. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in a trance like deep sleep. Something was happening.

So how did you like my first chapter. All the facts in here aren't true but it is a Fanfiction. I got the idea for this from the movie Freaky Friday. Tell me how you liked it.


	2. Reactions

Second chapter yay. Bear with me because Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are gonna be not to happy about their fate. Oh and sorry about the last chapter being so short.

The next morning Sesshomaru awoke. "Hn mm mm. Ugh what happened I never slept

before..... Where am I? What is this place?" He got out of bed and looked around. He  
glanced at his hands and his hair and realized that it wasn't his. He frantically moved

around and finally came to the mirror. "Huh what? Inuyasha! No wait that's not

Inuyasha..... IT'S ME!!!!!!!!!!" He then fainted.** Meanwhile**. Far away back at the

Fuedal Era Inuyasha was waking up too. "Ah. Nice sleep. I can't wait for...... Why am

I in my era? I could've sworn I..... Wait I've never been here and these aren't my

clothes." He got up and looked in the river.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M IN SESSHOMARU'S

BODY!!!!!" After that he fainted. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha. Wake up." Back at Kagome's

house Kagome was trying to get what looked like Inuyasha to wake up. She was

getting irritated so she splashed some water on his face. "Whawhat! Oh it's you."

Sesshomaru said. Kagome said "What! How rude." Well your the one who dumped

water on me. Well anyway what is this infernal place?" Sesshomaru said. Kagome said

"Hmph. You know that this is my era and this is my house. What happened you didn't

have a problem whith it when we left." Sesshomaru said "Oh. Well how do I get out of

here I don't like it here?" Kagome said "Ugh. Inuyasha you can be sooo mean. Well if

you hate it so muchthen just go back down the well." She then stomped off.

Sesshomaru then practically ran to the well. "So down here then." Then he jumped

down the well. Meanwhile. Inuyasha was trying to get over his fate. "I wanted to

become a Youkai but not like this." Then Jaken came up as he was thinking. "Maybe I

should go to Kaede she mightknow what to do,but she might not beilive me.""Lord

Sesshomaru." Jaken surprised Inuyasha. "Lord Sesshomaru shall we get going?"

Inuyasha didn'tknow what to say. If he saidsomething stupid or unSesshomaruish then

well the real Sesshomaru might get mad and hunt him down. on the other hand if he

told Jaken what was up he'd think he was crazy. So Inuyasha said, "Uh umm, Jaken

uh Ineed to go uh, atend to something." So he quickly left but was stopped by a small

girl. "Sesshomaru hia, so were you leaving without Rin?" Inuyasha said, "Who is

Rin?""Hehe silly Sesshomaru me Rin!" In Inuyasha's head he thought "Huh,what is

Sesshomaru doing with a little girl? And she's a human girl and only about 8 years old."

Out loud "Ohhh, Riiiinnnn, I remember now. Uhh you must stay because I'm goin

somewhere very dangerous. So see ya." Rin and Jaken both had confused faces, for

Sesshomaru was acting strange to them. Inuyasha quickly ran towards the village and

Sesshomaru was running the oppisite direction. **BANG**. Inuyasha clutching his head

said "Ugh it slightly stings." "Well. You should watch where you are going,

CLUMSY." snapped Sesshomaru.

They recognized each other's voices a little too well. They opened their eyes to reveal

what looked like a mirror image. Inuyasha screamed bloody murder and Sesshomaru

fainted.

Whew finally done. Well there you go. Sorry it took so long for this one, but I've been busy with those damn finals at school. Well I would add on another chapter, but I'm about to go watch Inuyasha, the castle beyond the looking glass that I rented at blockbuster. So see ya.


	3. Adjusting

Yay 3rd chapter up and ready. You know I have all this and more written in my sacred notebook and the only thing keeping me from posting is sheer laziness. Oh by the way thank you deeply for your reveiws they helped me get the strength to type. Oh and if words are like _this_ then the peoples are thinking. Read and remember cause I'm not repeating. Enjoy!

After about 1 hour Inuyasha stopped screaming and Sesshomaru awoke. Then they

just started staring with very wide eyes for another hour. Then Inuyasha finally said

something "Arrre yoouu rrrreeaaalllll?" Sesshomaru just nodded his eyes still wide.

Inuyasha still a bit shocked said "So who are you? I mean you look like me." "Well my

name is Sesshomaru, but if I look like you then you must be." They just figured out

who each other were. Sesshomaru continued "But if your Inuyasha and you look like

me and I look like you then that must mean." They just realizedthat they switched

bodies. Inuyasha said "But... how could weee switch BODIES SESSHOMARU!"

"Hmm, Inuyasha first of all keep your voice down because you're hurting my ears.

Now I think it must have been that strange light I felt exausted after it hit me." ( In case

you haven't been paying attention or you are just slow on picking things up he's refering

to the green flashing light in the 1st chapter.) They had no idea what to do so Inuyasha

suggested they go see Kaede to see if she could help them. Sesshomaru didn't like the

idea of getting advice from a human but he hated being in Inuyasha's body even more.

**At the village**. When they arrived the villagers stared at Inuyasha and whispered

"Youkai." As the two stood outside of Keade's hut Inuyasha shouted "KAEDE WE

HAVE A MAJOR PROBLEM!" Kaede came out and said "What is it? Who wishes

to disturb me? Huh YOUKAI!" She held up an arrow to Inuyasha's heart as he

franticlly tryed to stop her. "Wait! Kaede it's me! No don't shoot! It's Inuyasha!"

Kaede lowered the arrow and said "Huh Inuyasha?" Inuyasha continued "Yah it's me.

You see... Me and my brother Sesshomaru swapped bodies." Sesshomaru said "That's

right and it sucks." Kaede's eyes widened as she realizedthat they were telling the truth.

Very shocked she said "Oh I see... Well why don't you come inside and I'll see what I

can do for ye both." She then turned to walk inside the hut and they followed her in.

Inside Kaede sprayed potions on them, lit a spiritual fire, and performed other tasks

like that. After a while she said "Hn interesting... Okay I got some good and bad news

for ye both. Well ye were hit with some mystical energy source and the good news is

ye can get back to normal but the bad news is to change back ye must find the source

again and until then ye are stuck that way for good." Hearing this their eyes turned

wide. After a while Inuyasha said angrily "You mean to tell me that I'M STUCK LIKE

THIS IN THIS DAMN BODY!" Sesshomaru equally as angry said "Sorry for

interupting Inuyasha's tantrum but I've noticed that we were the only two affected by

the beam. Why is that so?" Kaede said "Well it's actually quite simple. You see it can't

happen to just anybody they have to be related and since you two were the only ones

related that were hit you were the only ones affected. Now I hate to tell you this but

you must pretend to be one another because no one would believe you." As much as

they hated this fact they both knew it was true so didn't complain or argue. **Later**.

They were walking in the forest together for they knew if they went off they would

have to be each other so they were trying to prolong it as long as possible. Sesshomaru

finally said "Ugh. How can you stand it? Don't you ever bathe? You smell like blood,

sweat, and dirt. Also your eyesight is blurry and why don't you at least wear shoes.

Your feet ache." Inuyasha responded "Well sooorrry mister high and mighty but your

body isn't a real winner either. I mean I think you wear way too much much crap. This

stuff is damn heavy. And is this a tail? This fluffy tail thingy is so heavy and hard to

move. Also how can you stand having only one arm it's like a handicap." Sesshomaru

turned to face Inuyasha "Well I used to have two but now I have one thanks to you!"

After a huge argument they went their seperate ways.

Whew finally done. Well there you go and don't worry about Sesshomaru he'll eventually get back to normel I mean that would be torture if I didn't let him. Well anyway please review. Oh and no Sesshomaru is not gey in this one so that bathing comment well how would you feel if you smelled like that huh.


	4. A Mile In Your Shoes

Well I searched and searched and finally found my notebook just when I was about to give up. Oh and thank you to the very few reviews I got but please try to review more.

Inuyasha had just left a while ago and Sesshomaru was just sitting around. He was

thinking about how his life sucked to death. He hated Inuyasha with the passion of hate

but now he had his body ironic huh. Just then Sango and Miroku came up to him.

Sango said "Inuyasha, Kagome just returned so lets continue our journey." Sesshomaru

turned to face Sango. Sesshomaru "_How dare this human tell I Sesshomaru what to _

_do. Ugh I hate to listen but alas I must act like... Inuyasha. But I guess I must _

_find the energy source to end this nightmare._" So he decided to go along with it. He

said nothing stood up and began to walk away "Shall we go?" **Later**. As the Inuyasha

gang was walking they came across a village that was being attacked by a giant youkai.

The youkai was saying "Mua hah hah hah. Pathetic humans run run." Kagome said

"Huh, uh-oh we have to help them." Sesshomaru obviously not thinking said "Why

must we? It's not like it's going to affect us in any way." They all stared at him blankly.

He thought for a second then remembered. Correcting himself he said "Uh, I mean lets'

get this over with." Then they all rushed into battle. Sesshomaru forgetting again that he

wasn't himself used his normel stratagy of waiting patiently then attacking. So when the

time came he charged at it and tryed to use his poison claws. This failled miserably so

as he was in midair the youkai blasted him and he got knocked to the ground.

Remembering who he wasn't he said "Err, what can this weak accursed body

do?"Miroku also knocked on the ground shouted "Inuyasha what are you doing? Use

the Tetsusaiga!" Sesshomaru just realized that he had and could use the Tetsusaiga. So

he protracted it then qickly and very swiftly used the Wind Scar.( Oh he didn't use

Inuyasha's usual tactic of shouting the attack and and running up to use it he just stood

there and swung.) It hit the youkai directly and it was reduced to ashes. **Meanwhile**.

Inuyasha was wandering around very confused. Inuyasha "_Damn. What the hell does _

_Sesshomaru expect me to do? How the hell am I supposed to know where he _

_goes or what he does._" Inuyasha was walking around when Jaken came up to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru what are you doing? I thought you had something to see to."

Inuyasha looked at him and resonded "Yah I did. But I uhh finishedand was uhh

coming back to you." Jaken said "Okay, so lets' get back to the castle, unless you have

more errands." Inuyasha shook his head and they started off. Jaken "_What is up with _

_Lord Sesshomaru? I mean he's acting a little confoused. He's also alot nicer and _

_talkative usually he's silent and cold-hearted. Also he is showing more emotion. _

_He is not himself._" As they were walking Rin came up to them. "Sesshomaru! Hiya,

so where are we going now?" Inuyasha kinda confused said "To my castle which I

apparently have..." Rin looked puzzeled. Sesshomaru didn't talk like that and barely

answered her. Inuyasha "_Damn, this is hard. I'm sorry but I do not make a good _

_Sesshomaru. And I know they suspect something. I can tell by those looks they've _

_been giving me_." He just remembered that he didn't know where Sesshomarus' castle

was hell he didn't even know Sesshomaru had one untill a few seconds ago. So he had

no choice but to pull off one of the most un-Sesshomaruish moves, ask for directions

to something he owned. So Inuyasha got up the courage and said "Ummm uhhhh Jaken

uhh could you please show me the way to the castleI uh forgot." He hated doing that

sooo much because now Sesshomaru would want to kill him even more. Jaken looked

really confused and slightly creeped so he said "Okaaay I'll tell you." Inuyasha hated

saying this even more "No, you don't understand I mean show as in I follow you."

Jaken and Rin both stared wide eyed at him. Sesshomaru would rather die than literly

follw someone and ask for it too. Jaken just nodded mesmerized and Rin was just

really quiet. Inuyasha knew he would regret this.

Well thats all folks! Sorry It's getting kinda late well anyways please oh please review. Oh by the by I may not own any of the original characters 'cries' but I do own some Inu based ones and I'm gonna put them in a fic in the future. Oh by the way just for fun guess my gender and age I'll post the winners on my next chapter. Put your answeres on your reveiws.


	5. The Jig is Up

Hi hi sorry it took so long to update but first of all I lost my notebook and second of all I was chatting on Inuyasha and other Anime chatrooms on Parachat it was fun but I found it so her is the story. Oh by the way I no own any original Inu characters but I have some of my own and my favorite out of them has to be Sessy: Sesshomaru's parallel self from a parallel dimension. She is a girl, from Kagome's time, wears a black tank top, black pants, has a black cat tail, has blue hair black converse basketball shoes, is a rock singer, has a older brother named Sesshy,looks like Sesshomaru cept more girl figure and is younger, is 15 yrs old, and is friends with Sesshomaru. Now enjoy.

6 jewel shards had fallen from the youkai. Kagome said "So that's why it was so

strong." The people of the village were grateful so they invited them to stay at the

village. Sesshomaru of course wasn't too happy about this but said nothing. The

villagers had prepared a huge feast for them as a thank you and since they were all

starving they all started eating that is all but Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just wasn't

used to food since his body didn't need food so he just ate nothing. After a while

Kagome noticed this so she said "Inuyasha aren't you hungry? You haven't even

touched your food." Sesshomaru wasn't exactly a social butterfly so he wasn't

used to talking so he just said "Hmph, Do you mind telling me what this stange

sensation is that I've been feeling in my stomach women?" Kagome looked really

shocked for 2 reasons 1 Inuyasha didn't exactly talk like that and 2 he was asking

what hunger was. So she said "Uhh, Inuyasha that's hunger you're _hungry_. So to

get rid of that feeling you gotta eat." Sesshomaru said nothing but realized that he

just asked a very stupid question, well not very stupid if he asks it but for Inuyasha

it's pretty stupid. Now knowing that he must eat he grabbed the chopsticks and

placed a piece of sushie in his mouth. As he chewed he had a face of discust for he

may have Inuyasha's body but somehow he still had his own taste and boy did he

loathe the taste of food. He finally swallowed hard and afterward he practicaly

dumped half a gallon of water in his mouth. Then bracing himself he quickly but

careful not to lose his composure ate as much as he needed until his body wasn't

hungry anymore. When he finished he was so discusted and horrified that he felt

like throwing up but didn't. Then he sucked down a whole gallon of water and still

couldn't get that horrible taste out of his mouth. Sesshomaru then thought "_Ugh, no _

_good I need a stronger taste that I can tolerate_." Kagome had been watching

him for a while and was wondering what was up with him. She thought "_What in _

_the world is wrong with Inuyasha I mean he is really quiet, he's more distant, _

_is really not together in battle, and not to mention it seems he can't stand one _

_of his most favorite things food. I just can't figure out what is up with him._"

Just then a dark figure flew in from the window and grabbed Kagome and as it

took off Kagome shouted "Inuyasha! Help meee!" Then it flew back through the

window and disapeared in the sky. Miroku really worried said "Inuyasha quick we

have to save her!" Sesshomaru looking skeptical almost said some mean and

rebellious remark like usual, but caught himself and said "Hmph, well let's just get

this over with as quickly as possible." Sango stared at him with a confused look on

her face. Over with the Sesshomaru group a dark figure that was identical to the

other one came and snatched Rin. She screamed as it disapeared in the sky and

Inuyasha said "Jaken we have to save Rin quickly." Jaken looked at him and said

"But Sesshomaru-sama she's just a human child what signifigance does she have?"

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore forgeting all about trying to be Sesshomaru he

said "WHAT! HOW DARE YOU! She may be a human but she is still a living

thing with a heart and soul." Inuyasha glared at him then flew off following the

scent. Jaken terrified thought "_I think I just shortened my life by a hundred _

_years but I think he just went off the deep end for acting strange, but I better _

_not say a thing and just follow him for health reasons._" Then he ran after

Inuyasha. **Naraku's Castle.** The two shadows that kidnapped Rin and Kagome

were arriving. Naraku said ominously "Good my plan is proceeding nicly. Heh heh

heh first I shall capture Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's most beloved companions and

if everything goes as planned Inuyasha will hold back and not attack for this girl's

sake while Sesshomaru as he is will not listen and try to kill me heh.(You can

already see how this is gonna go terribly wrong.) They should be arriving any

moment now." He then put Rin and Kagome in two black orbs with a barrier

around them. **Meanwhile**. Sesshomaru was speeding towards Naraku's castle

following the scent of Kagome with the rest of the group after him. sango was

watching him as she thought "_Huh what is up with Inuyasha? I mean he's not _

_sniffing the ground as usual nor is is he acting like his usual dog self."_

Sesshomaru was concentrating more than usual because he was finding it quite

difficult to keep track of the scent and he never in a million years would stop to

sniff. Far away Inuyasha too was following the scent. He was on all fours and was

smelling the ground to try to pick up on the scent again. Jaken was watching very

creeped out and confused as he was thinking "_What? Why is Sesshomaru sama _

_degrating himself by getting on the ground and acting like a common mortal _

_dog? I just don't know him anymore._" He was losing all respect for Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha finally got the scent and went back on his way to Naraku's castle. At

Naraku's castle the two groups were arriving. Miroku said "Inuyasha! we have to

find and kill Naraku and save Kagome." Inuyasha heard this and like a major idiot

said "Right Miroku!" Hearing this everyone stared at him with the most awkward

look. Correcting himself he said "Uh, I mean I will kill everyone and everything

because I'm a snobby and self-centered bastard that no one likes and even though

I try to kill my half-breed brother he almost always defeats me cause I'm really a

total WEAKLING MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sesshomaru then

started giving Inuyasha the most evil glare he ever gave anyone in his entire life as

his eyes turned dark. Inuyasha then thought for a sec then relized that that wasn't a

very good corection so he gave himself a mental slap and said no more. Then all of

a sudden the front door opened and they saw the two orbs containing Rin and

Kagome and Inuyasha shouted "KAGOME!" Then a figure that was wearing a

baboon robe came out for it was obviosly Naraku. Naraku said "Heh heh heh,

welcome soglad you could join us. As you can see your beloved ones are

unharmed, for now. You see at my word I can have them crushed by those

barriers they are in and all you have to do to prevent this is never attempt to harm

me and become my personal servants." All but Sesshomaru looked at each other

wondering what action they should take. Naraku continued "Oh and before I

forget meet my latest (I don't know how much he's had) incarnation that has made

this all possible for he has the undeniable power to make living shadows and

objects made of shadows, meet Nalotsuda." Nalotsuda slowly came through the

doorway with an expressionless face. He looked like a zombie form of

Sesshomaru, he had black dead hair that was creeply perfectly straight but was

wet with blood, a black cresent moon that faced oppisite than Sesshomaru's,

claws that were black and jagged, golden stripes, white blank eyes with no pupils,

a pure white kimono top with equaly as white pants that were same as

Sesshomaru's, white boots, fangs that were so long they went over his bottem lip

all the way, and had a cut on his right cheek. Naraku knew that this was pretty

much a guaenteed victory because Nalotsuda had a hidden ability; Nalotsuda

could easily kill any demon while they could not effect him, but anything with at

least a little bit of human in them could easily kill Nalotsuda. Inuyasha was ready to

submit to Naraku when when sesshomaru said "Hmph, Naraku you foolish half-

breed did you really think I would submit to anyone. First I'll tear that abomination

apart then I'm coming after you." Naraku and pretty much everyone except

Inuyasha and Nalotsuda looked shocked. He then dashed towards Nalotsuda and

hacked him, or more like it, apart with his claws. He then turned to Naraku and

said "You're next." He then quickly and very swiftly drew tetsusaiga and used the

Wind Scar attack on Naraku. It hit him but before it killed him he flew up in the

sky with Kagura and dissapeared. His final words were "Hm it seems I was

proved wrong and I really don't know you guys as well as I thought, but don't get

too cocky for next time you won't be so lucky." As he disapeared the orbs that

Kagome and Rin were in disentigrated. Kagome was so happy so she ran up to

Sesshomaru, thinking it was Inuyasha, and hugged him out of relief and joy.

Sesshomaru wasn't used to this kind of affection and didn't like it so he shoved her

causing her to fall on the ground. as she stood up she looked really upset and

offended so she said "Inuyasha... SIT BOY!" Sesshomaru wondered what this

meant as the beads around his neck lit up. Then he heard a slam and turned to see

Inuyasha face down on the ground. Inuyasha slowly got up and yelled "WHAT

THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" All of their eyes widened, except for

Sesshomaru, as they all stared in wonder and shock.

Sorry but yes I'm leaving that as a cliffhanger. Oh and yes in all the other fanfics about this switch thing Sesshomaru gets the faceplant well this one's different. Since it was originally Inuyasha the beads were put on so it kinda got bound to his soul so it still effects him. About Nalotsuda he is my little sister's creation. How he got created is very embarrasing well we paused the video of an Inuyasha episode, It's the one where Sesshomaru wields the Tetsusaiga, and we tryed to draw him and well... thats how Sara's drawing looked and it was soo bad she shaded in the hair and said that this shall be Nalotsuda. Well oh by the way I'm 15 and a girl now pleeeeeaaaaasssseeee review.


End file.
